Hashup
A hashup is a real life instantiation of #compsci in party form. Hashups have been know to contain actual Hash. So far only Taejo and marcog has hosted any form of hashup, excluding the more formal pub quiz and GeekDinner evenings. Taejo-style hashups In general, Taejo's hashups generally go like this: Taejo gets bored of life and decides to have a hashup. He kicks his parents out of their home, buys some beers and chips, and invites #compsci. In order to make it not a complete sausage fest, he invites some of his other friends too. Nomad010 or rargh usually arrive first. It's awkward for a bit, before the conversation gets going, but once there are enough people, the party migrates outside (except for the rare dancer) and splits into groups (geeks and their lovers, and everyone else). Michiel hits on every female present, even when they turn out to be lesbian. Sigh gets horribly drunk (recently joined in this role by Paracetamol_Boy) and raxter initiates a discussion on the pronunciation of Chinese words in English. It's downhill from there. The role of horrible drunkard was initiated by node in the days before the channel existed as we know it 'BC ', but Sigh has made it has own with such actions as: *Providing purple drinks flavoured with cigarette ash that you could still taste the next day *Jumping into lavendar bushes, thereby flattening the bush and providing himself with ten thousand tiny cuts marcog-style hashups Recently, a new contender has entered into the field - marcog's birthday/farewell party combo. This variant is generally more subdued, along with a lower average value of intoxication or perhaps because of it. The format of the evening is as follows: marcog's impending internship to Switzlerland approaches along with his 25th birthday. He invites all his friends and Computer Science associates and his grandmother makes trays upon trays of delicious lasagne and desserts. Despite the sausage-fest, additional sausages enough to feed a small African country are acquired. The party starts early in order for the most sports-inclined to watch the rugby, where the Stormers get creamed and they have a better goalkeeper and aw who gives a shit. Everyone stands around drinking beer and partaking in amusements such as pool, socialising and trolling. Italian produce is mocked, but consumed with great enthusiasm regardless. Soon the Nintendo Wii is fired up and everyone starts playing some game with rabbids that is, upon closer inspection, just digital encouragement for masturbation with its repetitive vertical skommel action - with avid participants such as ShadowMaster, bob, marcog, Harry, gwylim and Taejo. Sigh takes to the position of Culinary Dong Lord, and a successful sausage-eating and pasta-consuming session is had by all except for the vegetarians, who can't eat the pasta. Nomad010 almost gets drunk off the liquor in the tiramisu and bob suffers his first loss of the night in a game of foosball. Paracetamol_Boy starts picking thumb wars. Thereafter, people simply mill around, playing pool, Wii and foosball or fall asleep because it is past their bedtime (23:00PM). Bashups Sigh has attempted to vary the hashup formula by hosting a bashup. The general formula is as follows: ICTS conspires with the administration of Woolsack residence to flood Sigh's room while he is on holiday. When he gets back, he summons some friends to help him clean his room in exchange for alcohol. Thus, by the time the bashup is supposed to begin, one of guests has already fucked the bus twice. Everyone crowds into Sigh's room, which only has space for about five people, but that's okay, because only about that many show up. Category:Real life Category:Drinking